


澳耀 | Walking down the aisle

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 2020年牡丹莲七夕企划文
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	澳耀 | Walking down the aisle

Walking down the aisle

斜坡立在眼前，绿荫下与洁白婚纱擦肩而过。  
路边爬着绿植藤蔓，王耀走过长长小道，斜坡在这段间隙里短暂离开繁茂榕树的掩映，耸立的旅游塔便毫无遮挡映入眼帘。更炫目的阳光在面前开阔地带肆意挥洒，目光所及皆是海面轻缓跳动的淡金色。王耀眯起眼，侧过脸稍微躲开日光的热切，视线快速扫过海面大桥，望向来时这一路环绕的绿树，行人缓步走近，斜坡另一侧，是正在拍摄的新人。  
王耀在早晨耀眼又温柔的阳光里舒坦地完成长长的深呼吸，转过头去，看见陪他一同站定的王濠镜浸在淡金色侧光里，歪着头，正笑着注视他。  
这个角度下，镜框折射出一小道亮色，随着轻微的旋转而消失不见，紧接着这光映在王濠镜身侧，随性勾勒出淡金边缘。  
“累了吗？”王濠镜问他。  
“没有。”王耀耸动着扭扭肩膀，像真来晨练似的，也融进行人偶然的快门声中取景视野的背景。  
但王濠镜自然是无论如何都能立即认出他，何况是在此刻这尚且空旷悠闲的环境，王耀总能感受到身侧的方向，常有对他的关注。  
在这样的注视里，王耀笑了笑，向前走去，手臂正好擦过王濠镜的皮肤：走吧，去上面看看。  
脚步跟上来，手臂再次擦过，挨得更近。  
王耀一再想自己习惯了这般的视线，是源自王濠镜的心甘情愿，亦出于自己的一再纵容。  
他常这么望向王耀，在多人的场合，在独处的时刻。他的视线是柔和的，落在身上带有自身的温度，仿佛真能透过这样的目光切实传达。明明还有很多人投来真心殷切的眼神，以及更多人流露的认可欣赏，但只有王濠镜的那道目光落在王耀身上成了独一份，有着无人可匹的关注与追随，是关心，是在乎，是……情意。  
到底是从什么时候开始的呢，王耀确实思考过。这样的疑问大多存在于凡世间的有情人，而几乎等同于时间的存在似乎并没有细细追究的必要。但王耀的确往回找过掩在云烟里的记忆，身边的这般注视何时成了王濠镜的习惯，又是从何时起透出愈发不能妥善掩藏的心思，或许比百余年前的硝烟更早，甚至可能是数下西洋以前，身边已悄然多了这样一道独属的追随倾慕。  
从身后尚且稚嫩的紧跟与好奇，再到如今——走在一旁的这人，气息已然变了，眼神却总是温和。  
不对……脑海里思绪翻腾，王耀对先前的结论提出反驳：这样的眼神并非一成不变的，至少现如今面对自己时，那份得以坦荡流露的炽热喜爱，以及情意后的淡定从容，王濠镜以前是从未展现过的。  
王濠镜会托腮凝视他，在偶尔的视频通话里。开着窗口各做各的，王耀在一次工作会议后回京，隔天，王濠镜的通话请求便按着王耀说过的时间点，准时送达至王耀的页面。依旧是熟悉的笑眼，王耀只消看着便觉得心情舒坦起来，但没能说上几句，便固定住手机，转身到了炒菜的时候。  
等到把菜端过去，抬眼才发现，屏幕另一端的人哪里是在忙别的事，只随意坐在桌边，托着腮，静静地看着他，哪怕只有背影——对上王耀摆弄屏幕时的视线，王濠镜也没有敛去笑意。  
是暖的。  
王耀承认自己是会为此感到满足的，从彼此印证交付之后，彻底占了这份独有的温柔。王濠镜不再克制着掩饰情绪流露，被彼此一再地回应似有魔力吸引，会上瘾，依旧情不自禁就想靠近，然后对视。  
这样的交流方式似成了某种心照不宣的默契。  
今天的对视在早餐之后：“去不去观景台？”他问，看着王耀。  
彼时他们正坐在湖边长凳上，在另一端的食店吃过早餐缓步走到这里，种满细叶榕的行道尚很阴凉，王耀提议坐一坐，便悠闲靠在椅背上望向湖边，水面正闪着细小而密集的波光。  
王耀点头说好，王濠镜便笑着牵他的手，相扣着，从马路一侧坡度稍缓的斜坡往上走。道路逐渐延伸，有蝉鸣和绿荫，阳光钻进树叶缝隙印在地面上，一块又一块。王耀低头看着脚下，有绿叶掉落，跌进日光在地面铸凿的池子，叶子映出浅淡光泽，脉络清晰舒展，像指南针，安静指示着继续往前走的方向。  
连续的缓坡多少有些耗费力气，周遭环境又太闲适，神思开始打转，恍惚间跟在身后的小小身影慢慢走近，愈发靠近，直至现在比肩同游，仍是少不了一阵细细端详与关注——  
王耀忽地感受到手腕被轻轻一拉：“怎么不看路？”为了让他更快稳住脚步，王濠镜又伸手挡在王耀腰后虚势一托，接着才是王耀回神后笑吟吟的应和：“这不是对你放心嘛。”  
王濠镜只无奈笑笑，与他一同站在栏杆前。  
在早上，来到主教山瞭望观景的人不多。旁边只有三两游客行人，拍婚纱照的新人又多关注后面的教堂和林荫道，因而轻易便能找到落脚位置。  
因站于高处，视野宽阔铺开，开阔景象尽收眼底。在坡道旁展露的塔尖此刻正正伫立于眼前，房屋楼宇错落排列，迎着海，背靠山，眼前一切沐浴在日光里，轻盈笼着暖和色调，显得更可亲。  
风吹拂发丝，王耀任鬓边丝缕碎发擦过脸颊，扫视大半圈，仿佛这样已把景色都紧密镌刻，最后的目光当然定格在王濠镜脸上，沉稳不失明亮的琥珀指向泛出相近色泽的湖底，王濠镜却为这意料外的询问眼神闪出一丝涟漪。  
只听王耀轻声问他：“为什么今天想带我来这儿？”  
那圈圈涟漪仿佛停了一瞬，复又荡起波澜。抿住的嘴唇微张又合上，王濠镜握了握王耀的手，掌纹印上时又是熟悉熨帖的温度，沉默着把热意传递，稍微分开便又依恋地靠近，似怀着某种决心，半点也不愿分离，却没能明说藏在层叠波纹下的心思。  
这次王濠镜没有应答，只有风吹过的声音，还有周遭的絮絮交谈。  
没等来答案的王耀决定不去细想。安抚似的，他反握住王濠镜的手，捏一捏，放松地任他拖着，弯起眉眼细瞧一阵王濠镜的神情，找不出其他端倪，便笑笑往身侧望去：等到他想说的时候，总会告诉自己的，不是吗。  
观景台后方便是教堂，有高耸钟楼，绿树环绕，侧前方便是高台之上的圣母石像。圣像面临大海、望向天空，王耀抬起脸，平静的目光短暂停留，低下头时瞥见有新人在另一侧石阶拾级而上，在镜头外亲密低语，朝平台一角望去。  
王耀没再看肃穆石像，或专注或出神，看视线所及四处走动而后停驻的不同身影，于他，总是眼前能感知到的事物景象更生动亲切。层云浮动，偶尔遮掩日光，此刻不太猛烈的阳光照在身上太和暖，热烘烘的体感让人忍不住就想犯懒；王耀抻抻手臂，眯着眼，面朝光线，对上的是王濠镜的背影。  
而在他面前，海际无垠，山脊绵延。  
王耀不由得心头一动。  
毫无疑问，王耀对这样的景象早就不再陌生；公事也好、私事也罢，他总是有机会来看一看的。身前是海面长虹，身后是古旧钟楼，今天他站在此处听风观海，似把身旁这人的点滴故事都尽收眼底了然于心。王耀想，这几乎是把一切都摆在自己面前，而自己便是于此刻回顾过去，注视现在，眺望未来——  
一个同样有他的未来。  
风继续吹来，王耀没有理会稍有散乱的鬓发，却下意识挺直了腰板。  
景色依旧，而心绪已逐渐涌起波浪，确实足够平和，却在王耀的脑海翻腾，久久不能停下。  
王耀呼出一口气：自己早该想到的。  
被情感本能拖着，他去碰一碰王濠镜的手，见这人疑惑着回头，依旧是好脾气的耐心模样——他当然见过王濠镜流露更多情绪的样子，焦急的，难过的，隐忍又迷恋，固执仍温柔，最后带着笑看过来，确实都是只有王耀能瞧见的时刻。王濠镜一直在他身旁，在王耀坦然接受这番笑意之前转圜缄默，而在那之后便是又一步坚定迈过来，即便曾经有过漫长的等待，即便必须跨过横亘的距离。  
是因为他让王耀体会关系还可向前一步，王耀便也真的更靠近：一再地默许，是出于自己的情愿和喜爱，与其它无关，只因为面对着你。也许，也许这一次你在试着对我期许能有更多。我怎么没能更早看出来？在这个如今被赋予更多爱侣意义的节日，对方的眼神比平日更绵长，王濠镜今天递来的每一道安静视线，都是比以往温柔爱语更热烈的无声告白。  
宽阔平台上，风力似乎变得大了些。王耀闭了眼又睁开，看天边被风推着疾走的层云，飘摇不稳，心却是定的。  
王濠镜突然开口了，示意是不是该提前找个地方躲躲雨：他望着涌动的乌云，短暂却猛烈的过云雨或许很快就会砸下来——可王耀选择在这时拉住他。  
在风里，王耀看向王濠镜的眼底。那里有带笑的情意，除此之外皆是沉静。他一语不发，依然什么都没说，可王耀明白，王濠镜其实早已将千言万语都誊写描摹数次，碾成粉末洒在每一个举动里，是对更热烈长久的期许；而今天，王耀是那个拼拼图的人，用指尖灵活却也同样笨拙地，感知着递给自己的情绪和选择。王耀能懂他未开口的心意，王耀当然会懂他。  
一侧是乌云，另一侧是偶有间断的阳光。有浅淡光线映照，在雨滴跌落前，有古老楼宇见证，有碧海长桥作伴。  
王耀轻轻向前一步，伸出手，掌心贴在王濠镜脸颊。  
有情人在此刻得以亲吻彼此。

即便长生的关系里谈誓言已无必要，我还是想落一次俗，与你讲永恒。

FIN.

*场景原型是澳门的主教山小堂，旅游局攻略里形容此地为情侣约会、新人拍摄婚纱照的胜地。当地网友有拍过walking tour短片，有兴趣的可以找找看~  
*关于题目：walking down the aisle通常用于教堂婚礼场景，指走过教堂内那条长长的过道；文里没有写教堂内景，但构思时的想法就是借用这个场景描述，第一层是澳耀两人悠闲散步观景，第二层是两人相伴着走过了很久，未来也一定会更坚定地走下去。  
*一次你侬我侬又含蓄隐晦的WILL YOU和YES I DO。  
*祝两位王先生七夕快乐！

23/08/20


End file.
